The pathogenesis of a number of alveolar diseases appears to include the production or accumulation of PAS positive glycoproteins in type II alveolar cells and in some instances, the desquamation or destruction of these cells with release of the PAS positive material. There is some evidence suggesting these PAS positive glycoproteins are also found in small quantities in normal lungs. We plan to approach this problem by examining the synthesis of asparegine linked oligosaccharides in lung tissue and isolated type II cells and to compare the products formed with those identified in disease states. Specifically, we plan to study the lipid-linked incorporation of mannose, N-acetyl glucosamine and other sugars into oligosaccharides formed by lung homogenates, isolated type II cells, lung fibroblasts, lung slices, and into steroid treated lung tissue. We hope to learn how and where the PAS positive glycoproteins may be synthesized by following the oligosaccharide into protein and how this may be modified by hormones, drugs and metabolic products, with the ultimate goal of reducing injury and improving the alveolar repair process in these diseases.